Slaget om Endor
*Commander/Jedi Knight Luke Skywalker *Red Leader Commander Wedge Antilles *Blade Leader Commander Adon Fox *Lieutenant Braylen Stramm *Princess Leia Organa *Corona Leader "The Contessa" *Gray Leader Horton Salm *Green Leader Commander''Star Wars: On the Front Lines'' Arvel Crynyd† *Chief Chirpa *Asha Fahn *Teebo |Kommandør2=*Galactic Emperor Sheev Palpatine† *Dark Lord of the Sith Darth Vader † *Commander/Moff Tiaan Jerjerrod† *Admiral Firmus Piett† *Admiral Jhared Montferrat† *Admiral Rae Sloane"The Levers of Power"—''The Rise of the Empire'' *Commander Gradd† *Commander Ciena Ree *Commander Iden Versio |commanders3= |commanders4= |Styrker1=*2 Jedi Knights **Luke Skywalker **Anakin Skywalker † *Alliance Fleet **At least 3 ''Braha'tok''-class gunships **At least 8 CR90 corvettes **At least 5 EF76 Nebulon-B escort frigates ***''Redemption'' **At least 16 GR-75 medium transports **At least 6 MC80 star cruisers ***2 [[MC80 Home One type Star Cruiser/Canon|MC80 Home One type Star Cruisers]] ****''Home One'' ****''Nautilian†''Aftermath: Life Debt ***4 [[MC80 Liberty type Star Cruiser/Canon|MC80 Liberty type Star Cruisers]] ****''Liberty† **Several other transports and small crafts **A/SF-01 B-wing starfighters ***Blade Squadron ***Blue Squadron[[Star Wars: Card Trader|''Star Wars: Card Trader]] **BTL-A4 Y-wing assault starfighter/bombers ***Part of Gold Squadron ***Gray Squadron ***Part of Red Squadron **RZ-1 A-wing interceptors ***Green Squadron ***Part of Red Squadron **T-65B X-wing starfighters ***Corona Squadron ***Part of Red Squadron **1 YT-1300 light freighter ***''Millennium Falcon'' **Yellow SquadronShattered Empire, Part I **Renegade SquadronStar Wars: Galactic Defense *2 ''Lambda''-class T-4a shuttles **''ST 321'' **''Tydirium'' *1 All Terrain Scout Transport *Ground strike team **Chewbacca **Pathfinders, including: ***Sergeant Kes Dameron ***Tuck **1 astromech droid ***R2-D2 **1 protocol droid ***C-3PO *Several Endor Forest Rangers *Freerunners *Ewoks **Bright Tree Village |Styrker2=*2 Sith Lords† **Darth Sidious† **Darth Vader † *Imperial Navy **Death Star II† **''Executor''-class Star Dreadnought ***''Executor''† **27 ''Imperial''-class Star Destroyers ***''Annihilator'' ***''Devastator† ***Subjugator'' ***''Vehement† ***Vigilance'' **Interdictor cruisers **''Pride of Tarlandia'' **''Tector''-class Star Destroyer ***''Harbinger† **TIE/ln space superiority starfighters ***Sapphire Squadron **TIE/sa bombers **TIE/IN interceptors **Imperial Navy Troopers *Imperial Army **1 All Terrain Armored Transport **All Terrain Scout Transports **74-Z speeder bikes **Stormtrooper Corps ***Stormtroopers ***Scout troopers *Imperial Special Forces **Inferno Squad |forces3= |forces4= |Tab1=*Anakin Skywalker *At least 2 MC80 star cruisers **''Liberty **''Nautilian'' *At least 5 CR90 corvettes *At least 2 EF76 Nebulon-B escort frigates *At least 3 GR-75 medium transports *Multiple Ewoks *Many A-Wings *Many X-Wings *Many Y-Wings *Many B-Wings *At least 3 Pathfinders |Tab2=*Emperor Palpatine *Darth Vader *Death Star II * 1 Executor-class Star Dreadnought **''Executor'' * At least 3 Star Destroyers **''Devastator'' **''Harbinger'' **''Vehement'' *At least four AT-ST's (3 destroyed, 1 hijacked) *Multiple Navy troopers *Multiple Stormtroopers *Multiple Scout Troopers *Multiple TIE fighters *Multiple TIE bombers *Multiple TIE interceptors *Multiple Speeder Bikes |casual3= |casual4= |civilian=}} Slaget om Endoren var en slaget af Galaktiske Borgerkrigen, hvor Oprørsalliancen ødelagt reglen af Galaktiske Imperiet og så ødelæggelsen af Dødsstjernen II og dødsflad af Darth Sidious og Darth Vader. Alliansen vandt over det Imperium og Alliansen skabt Den Nye Republik hvilken sejrede i Slaget om Jakku en år senere. Oprindelsen af Slaget om Endor i fra at Imperiet var brugte Skov-Måne af Endoren til bygge Dødsstjernen II, den første af hvad var ødelagt fire år tidligere i Kampen om Yavin. Der var en grund til tilintetgøre Luke Skywalker, Jedien og sønnen af Darth Vader, også til ødelagt Alliansen. Referencer Kategori:Slaget om Galaktiske Borderkrigen